


Shiny

by Kass



Series: Firefly fanworks [9]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee asks a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a non_txt drabble tree.

"Do y'think Simon thinks I'm pretty?"

Mal very nearly drops the gun he's been cleaning, but he hangs on though his fingers tremble. Must've been daydreaming; he didn't hear her come in.

"I'm no kind of expert, little Kaylee. You oughtta ask Inara."

"I'm asking you."

Mal's heart thumps when he looks up, sees the anxious hope in her eyes. "I can't imagine how he wouldn't," he says, finally.

"For real?"

"And for true."

"Shiny," she says. Her smile flares like a sun, stealing his breath, and for an instant he wonders whether they've been talking about Simon at all.


End file.
